marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rajit Ratha (Earth-120703)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-120703 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = None | Citizenship = Indian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of Business Development in the Biogenetic Division of Oscorp | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Vanderbilt; Alvin Sargent; Steve Kloves | First = The Amazing Spider-Man (July 3, 2012) | Death = The Daily Bugle on Tumblr (November 15, 2013) (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Dr. Rajit Ratha was a high-level scientist and businessman who worked for Oscorp with Dr. Curt Connors. He was the overseer of Connors' limb regeneration project, as well as Richard Parker's spider project. He felt that the former project could help save the life of the terminally ill Norman Osborn, whom he had temporarily replaced as CEO. Ratha briefly met Peter Parker mere minutes prior to him getting his powers. As Ratha was walkingin Oscorp Tower, he bumped into Peter and dropped an envelope concerning Richard's work. As Peter picked it up, he briefly saw the contents and followed Ratha into where they were keeping the spiders. When Connors finished his limb regeneration project, thanks to Parker's input, he informed Ratha of his discovery. Ratha immediately wanted to give the formula to Norman Osborn, but Connors refused. Ratha took it anyway and left to go to the hospital. Connors, meanwhile, ejected the formula into himself, causing him to become the Lizard. The Lizard, desired by the formula to kill Ratha, hunted him down over to a bridge (where he was stuck in traffic) and threw his car, among others, over the bridge. Spider-Man was able to stop the car from falling into the water with his webbing. The Lizard appeared to eventually succeed in killing Dr. Ratha. His body was found badly decomposed in the sewers beneath lower Manhattan. This news was later covered by the ''Daily Bugle''. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Irrfan Khan plays Rajit Ratha in The Amazing Spider-Man. * Initial reports of Ratha's casting stated he was going to play the character of Nels van Adder. }} * Khan was initially relucant to play a role in The Amazing Spider-Man, regarding the movie as a "violent American fantasy." His sons insisted he took the role, and Khan cited the intricacy and freshness of the script being what eventually won him over. Ratha agreed to join the movie on the condition that he didn't want to be a masked villain or a creature. }} | Trivia = * A deleted scene from The Amazing Spider-Man detailed an encounter between Peter Parker and Curt Connors in the latter's sewer lair which would be interrupted by Dr. Ratha. After being shot down by Ratha, Connors would've turned into the Lizard and killed him by biting on his head. }} * According a blog post in the Daily Bugle viral site, Ratha was born on March 13, 1967 in Jaipur, India. }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Businesspeople Category:Scientists